Conventionally, in a hybrid vehicle equipped with an engine and a motor generator, a target value of SOC (state of charge) of a battery is set to reduce fuel consumption. JP 2004-56867A describes that the amount of charge and discharge is controlled to bring SOC close to a target value when arriving at a destination and that the target value of SOC is determined based on the drive condition